Simplemente Sakura chan
by Portgas D. Monica
Summary: historia que cuanta la duda de nuestro rubio Shinobi y se pregunta ¿por que ama a Sakura? y si puede amar a alguien mas. mientras que ella tiene mas que claro que es lo que siente por el ahora Five-shot No soy buena para los summary.
1. Simplemente Sakura chan

******Disclaimer:** Naruto y su respectiva trama no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con sus respectivos derechos reservados. Mis respetos al gran creador de Naruto.

— Narusaku. — dialogo

—_Narusaku. — pensamientos_

**_h_ola mundo he vuelto pero esta vez con un Narusaku (aplausos XD) seguramente nadie de este lado me conoce puesto que este es mi primer Narusaku, el primero de mucho espero, hice este amm se puede decir three-shot, porque, Primero amo el Narusaku y Segundas tuve un sueño raro donde Naruto me decia enojado que ya era justo que hiciera una historia de el como protagonista y como yo Amo-adoro a este rubio pues aqui me tienen poniendoles gorro con esto.**

**en fin basta de burradas mias espero que les guste :D nos leemos abajo.**

**

* * *

**

Cansado y algo fastidiado iba caminando por las calles aun destruidas de Konoha, sumido en mis pensamientos al no saber que hacer o decir para que Sasuke regrese a la aldea, tenia que traerlo como fuera, eso era una promesa de vida que tenia que cumplir por que ese era mi camino Ninja.

- Suspire. -

Por el momento eso lo dejaría a un lado, he quedado con Sakura chan para hacer algunos arreglos en la aldea.

Sakura chan…

Aun no entiendo que tiene de especial ella ¿por que la amo tanto si ella no corresponde mis sentimientos? ¿Por que en el país hierro me dijo que me amaba, cuando ella en una oportunidad se fue en busca de Sasuke?

Eso me dolió…

— Naruto kun. — Escuche una suave voz familiar atrás de mí. — ¿Qué pasa Hinata chan?

— P-puedo hablar contigo u-unos minutos Naruto kun. — me hablo tartamudeando y con un tono rojo en su cara, ese rojo por el cual mucho tiempo malinterprete por fiebre y que con la pelea de Pein supe la verdad aunque…

— Dime hinata chan. — le hable algo serio y suponiendo lo que venia.

— Am yo-yo quisiera saber si tu re-recuerdas lo que te dije en la pe-pelea contra Pein. — me dijo bajando levemente la cabeza y con un tono mas rojo que el de hace un momento.

— Te refieres a tus sentimientos hacia mí. — le dije recordando lo que había dicho en ese momento.

— S-si. — contesto en un susurro y levantando levemente la mirada.

— Si, lo recuerdo. — le conteste igualmente en susurro.-

— Quisiera saber si tú podrías llegar a sentir lo que yo siento por ti. — me hablo con una voz decidida que muy pocas veces le había escuchado, yo solo atine a levantar la cabeza un poco sorprendido por sus palabras las cuales resonaban en mi cabeza.

¿Podría yo sentir algo por ella?

Medite una y otra vez esa pregunta al mismo tiempo que la veía a ella, sin duda es una mujer hermosa, pero…No es ella.

Sus ojos eran aperlados llegando a ser blancos y no jades, esos jades que me trasmiten paz y los cuales me veo reflejado.

Su cabello es obscuro muy común y no rosa, ese rosa inigualable e inconfundible para mi vista y el cual me encanta.

Su cuerpo es hermoso para la vista de muchos pero no es el de ella, el de ella tal vez no sea perfecto pero para mi vista si lo era.

Ella es Hinata, tímida, gran kunoichi, amable, buena amiga y confidente, pero no es Sakura chan, gritona si, algo violenta también, excelente kunoichis ni que dudarlo, mi mejor amiga para mi buena y mala suerte y ni que decir de gran confidente.

En resumen, no puedo amar a nadie mas que no sea Mi Sakura chan, la amo con todo lo que representa ella fuerte, decidida y hermosa para mí, así que simple mente…

— lo siento Hinata chan pero yo ya amo a alguien mas. — le hable sinceramente y con un deje de tristeza, sabia que de ahora en adelante las cosas entre nosotros iba cambiar.

— No te preocupes Nauto kun, solo espero que Sakura san te corresponda. — me dijo con voz entrecortada para luego irse,

_Yo también lo espero.-pensé y desee. _

Un suspiro salio de mis labios y seguí mi camino, seguro Sakura chan debe estar molesta por mi retraso y me recibirá con uno de sus súper golpes.

Llegue a donde nos teníamos que encontrar Sakura chan y yo, pero ella no estaba, es raro ella siempre es puntual.

— ¡NARUTO! —escuche una voz familiar gritándome de lejos, solo volteo y ahí esta ella, la que tiene mi mundo de cabeza por sus golpes jejeje.

— Sakura chan llegas tarde, ¿que estabas haciendo? — le pregunte curioso, y casi de inmediato ella se sonrojo, que curioso.

— Jejeje nada solo se me hizo tarde, mejor pongámonos manos a la obra Naru-baka. —me dijo a la vez entre lazo su mano con la mía y otra ves ese tono rojo se vio en su cara, y yo como el bobo enamorado me le quede viendo a su rostro y nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Simplemente hermosa.

— ¡Ey! ¿Qué me ves? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o que? — me dijo con falso enfado y todavía sonrosada.

¿Por qué la amo tanto?

Simple.

Porque es simplemente Mi Sakura chan.

**¿Continuara?**

**

* * *

**

¿**y? ¿les gusto? si les gusto dejenme un rev siii y si no ps no :P jeje ya dije mis motivos de por que lo hice esto y como dice mi Profile yo soy pro NaruSaku pero Tambien Sasusaku y soy media anti-Hinata pff bueno por algo me dicen que estoy loca XD.**

**en fin terminando este Fic y continuando lo que tengo pendientes u_uU hare esto que esta abajo**

-¡Naru-baka que no ves que estoy desnuda!

-oh si que veo

-¡aa! mejor no veas ¡aa! ¡ni ustedes tampoco! ¡Largo de aqui!.-les grito a los miembors de su equipo.

-oh por Kami estaba desnuda, creo que necesito un baño de agua muy fría.-hablo el rubio

-aja.-asintieron Uchiha y el Hatake

-ya no la vere con los mismos ojos...am bueno ojo

-aja.-asintieron de nuevo sus ex alumnos.

-.

-¡Lo sabia! ¡tu también sientes algo por ella!-acuso el pelirrubio a Sasuke

-¿y eso que? lo miro directo a los ojos.

-siempre hemos sido amigos, hermanos y rivales y por Sakura chan no va ser la excepción, yo la amo igual o mas que tu, asi que luchare por ella hasta que se mi novia, ademas... ella me dijo que me amaba.-dijo para picarle y darle celos

Hmp a mi igual.-le dijo.

pues que gane el mejor.

-.

-¿a quien amas mas Sakura? ¿a Sasuke o a Naruto?

-no le se puerca, pero creo que de verdad los amo a los dos, pienso a con quien me gustaria despertar cada mañana y los veo a ambos.

-hay frente de marquesina creo que esta envuelta en un lió.

-lo se.

.-

chicos los amo, a ambos

¡¿Que?

**Dia o Noche ¿Naruto o Sasuke?**

**proximamente**

**solo en Fanfiction.**

**NaruSakuSasu - SasuSakuNaru - Romance-comedia (sin final decidido)**


	2. Mi felicidad, Tu Felicidad

******Disclaimer:** Naruto y su respectiva trama no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con sus respectivos derechos reservados. Mis respetos al gran creador de Naruto.

— Narusaku. — dialogo

_**h**_ola mis amigos ¿como están? aquí ando yo de nuevo subiendo capi nuevo (aplausos XD) claro lo hubiera subido el viernes si mi "querido" hermano no hubiera borrado el cap por "accidente" ¬¬.

en fin basta de burradas mias y a leer :D.

espero que les guste ^/^.

* * *

Hoy era un día especial, la noche anterior había al fin aclarado mis sentimientos hacia mi rubio compañero de equipo, le dije a Naruto que ayudaríamos a construir algunas de los daños causados por Pain y ahí le diría que era lo que sentía por el.

Por Uzumaki Naruto…

No supe cuando, No supe como, pero cuando me di cuenta ya no podía vivir sin tener a Naruto a mi lado, egoísta lo se, pero no puedo evitar lo que me pide el corazón, se que lo herí al decirle que lo amaba tan fríamente en el país del hierro, pero no quería que viera mi tristeza a lo que pretendía hacer después…matar a Sasuke, lo iba hacer solo para que el dejara de sufrir. Pero en ese momento recordé que Naruto lo quería como un hermano y simplemente no pude, segundos después que Sasuke quiso asesinarme el llego a salvarme…como siempre. Y con la mirada de dolor que me dio estoy seguro que lo malinterpreto todo .Estoy segura de que el todavía piensa que amo a Sasuke-kun.

-Suspire-

En fin espero que con lo que lo diga se de cuenta que de verdad lo amo, que no amo a Sasuke, que el dueño de mi corazón era el.

Camino hacia el lugar en donde quede de verme con el, seguro va llegar tarde, tal vez debería de alejarse un poco de Kakashi sensei, si no agarrara la costumbre de llegar horas tarde.

¿Esa de ahí es Hinata? ¿Pero con quien esta hab…¿Naruto? ¿De que estarán hablando? Tal vez sea de mala educación espiar pero si de Naruto se trata.

Me acerque sigilosamente para que no me notaran y escuche la conversación

—Am yo-yo quisiera saber si tu re-recuerdas lo que te dije en la pe-pelea contra Pein. — ¿De que estará hablando? Acaso…

— ¿Te refieres a tus sentimientos hacia mí?. — ¿Qué? ¿Ella se confeso a Naruto? sabia el riesgo en que se había metido ella al enfrentarse contra Pain era por que lo amaba, pero no sabia que se lo había confesado.

— S-si. — contesto en un susurro y levantando levemente la mirada mirando la reacción de Naruto.

— Si, lo recuerdo. — le contesto igualmente en susurro.

— Quisiera saber si tú podrías llegar a sentir lo que yo siento por ti. — eso me dejo en estado de Shock, ¿acaso el la amaba?

Mejor seria decir ¿como no amarla? Ella es hermosa a comparándola con migo yo no soy nada, tiene un lindo cabello negro y largo, a Sasuke le gustaban las chicas de cabello largo seguro a Naruto igual.

Sus ojos eran de un color aperlados muy puros como ella y no simples jades como los míos.

Que decir de su cuerpo ella esta muy bien proporcionada a comparación de mí.

Y sobre todo ella no tiene un carácter fuerte como el mío. Además ella siempre ha estado apoyándolo desde que éramos simples Gennins, ella si hizo algo para ayudarlo y yo solo me quede esperando.

_Ella, es adecuada para el. _

Tal vez mi corazón me pida que ignore mis sentimientos de culpa y que siga con mi plan de confesarme a el, pero…mi cabeza me dice que olvide mi egoísmo y que por una ves haga algo bueno por Naruto, que lo deje ser Feliz con quien lo merece. Esa decisión esta tomada, mejor me doy la vuelta y regreso unos metros atrás para después llegar a donde quede con Naruto y hacer como si ni hubiese escuchado nada.

— lo siento Hinata chan pero yo ya amo a alguien mas. — escuche decir a Naruto haciendo detener mi paso de golpe.

— No te preocupes Nauto kun, solo espero que Sakura san te corresponda. — ¿Qué? Aunque su voz sonase entrecortada escuche muy bien lo que dijo y por inercia mi vista paso hacia donde ellos se encontraban segundos atrás.

Naruto se quedo observando a Hinata irse y luego simplemente dio la vuelta y se fue, supongo hacia donde habíamos quedado de vernos, y Hinata ya no estaba; mi vista quedo en un punto fijo por un momento hasta que escuche una voz delante de mi.

— Sakura-san. — escuche una voz familiar hablándome.

— ¿Hinata?...

— Sakura-san yo se que oíste nuestra conversación y solo te pediré un favor.-me dijo tratando de parar sus sollozos. — no le hagas daño, el se merece ser feliz y creo que solo contigo lo será….solo ámalo como yo lo amo en este momento.

— Hinata. — susurre. —esta bien lo prometo, pero tu ¿estarás bien? —le pregunte preocupada.

— Si, con que el sea feliz yo también lo seré, Nos vemos Sakura-san. —y se fue sin darme tiempo de decirle nada mas.

_Gracias Hinata, de verdad daré todo de mi para que el sea Feliz._

Con ese ultimo pensamiento me fui en dirección hacia mi felicidad, a mi Naruto; lo veo precisamente en el lugar donde habíamos acordado, debe estar sorprendido de que no aya llegado.

— ¡NARUTO! —grite como si la vida se me fuera en ello, cuando volteo vi, su mirada y esa sonrisa solo para mi, y es aquí cuando me pregunto ¿Qué hice bien para merecer a un chico como el?

— Sakura chan llegas tarde, ¿que estabas haciendo? — me pregunto curioso, y en un segundo sentí mis mejillas arder, jeje al parecer a Naruto se le hizo curioso eso.

— Jejeje nada solo se me hizo tarde, mejor pongámonos manos a la obra Naru-baka. —le conteste a la vez que entrelazaba sus manos con las mías y lo arrastraba, con migo, de reojo lo vi sonrojarse y su mirada fija en mi.

— ¡Ey! ¿Qué me ves? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o que? — le hable con un falso enfado y todavía sonrojada. Y seguimos nuestro camino.

Ahora al vernos tomados de la mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin ningún pensamientos de nada, sin akatsukis con quien pelear y sin ninguna promesa dolorosa.

Solos el y yo. Me gustaría estar con el en cada momento, y ser… Simplemente su Sakura-chan.

* * *

¿Y? ¿les gusto? bueno si les gusta ya saben déjenme un rev sii?*o*, pero bueno amm como lo digo ¿saben? por alguna razon me es mas facil escribir NaruSaku que el SasuSaku y pues hace un par de días empece a escribir nuevas historias y toodas NaruSaku :3 y una de ellas la quiero subir acabando este, se llama "Mis Padres Se Separan " y las demas las subire si me las piden ¿ok? bueno ahora si me despido de momento

SAyoo

**monika-uchiha**


	3. Interrupciones, Confeciones y Despedida

******Disclaimer:** Naruto y su respectiva trama no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con sus respectivos derechos reservados. Mis respetos al gran creador de Naruto.

— Narusaku. — dialogo

**Narusaku — flash back**

_**h**_**ola de nuevo jeje pero cuanto tiempo ¿no? disculpen la tardanza es que me perdi en el sendero de la vida...ok no, TTwTT no fue mi culpa, fue mi hermano quien me borro el cap de nuevo TwT ia se le esta haciendo costumbre TwT disculpen si salio algo raro pero fueron las prisas TmT amm si quieren ayudarme a hacerle algo ami hermano son bienvenidos claro sera mas facil si viven en Monterrey o al menos cerca XD.**

**en fin basta de sonsadas mías y a leer :D**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**

* * *

**

Suspiros y mas suspiros por parte de ambos, de frustración, de cansancio y de una terrible resignación, al parecer ambos habían intentado declararse o bueno al menos hablar mas de quince segundos, pero siempre algo o alguien venia a interrumpir.

**Flash back**_**.**_

Ambos chicos seguían recogiendo escombros de un lado a otro cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos con un: ¿le digo o no? si, al parecer el otro no percibía que su compañero de a lado tenia el mismo problema. ¿Motivos por los cuales no se decían ni pió? era por la vergüenza o el temor de ser rechazado, o eso era la excusa a su gran estupidez.

Las señales de foco verde: si ambos se daban un poco de valor era al conectar su mirada con el otro, ese brillo particular que le hacia paso a los leves sonrojos en sus mejillas era parte fundamental para la declaración de ambos.

Si, todo estaba arreglado para una romántica declaración… ¿será?

— S-Sakura-chan. — con un acelerado corazón y las mejillas hechas tomates, el oji-azul llamo la atención de la pelirrosa.

— D-Dime Naruto. — contesto ella con la mirada baja por vergüenza ya que su corazón se descontrolaba con solo sentir la mirada del pelirrubio sobre ella.

—Yo quería decirte que…amm…yo. — con el sonrojo a toda su potencia el levanto la mirada con valor a la ves que se conectaba con la de ella.-Sakura chan yo quiero decir que te a…

— ¡NARUTO! ¡SAKURA!. — grito un pelicastaño ex sensei de ellos.

— ¿Iruika sense? ¿Que hace aquí? — pregunto el ojiazul algo molesto por la interrupción.

— Je, pues los vi de lejos y decide saludarlos ¿Por qué? ¿Interrumpí algo? — les dijo con cara picara.

— ¡No! — gritaron al unísono con la cara sonrosada. (De nuevo n_nU)

— Menos mal, pensé que había interrumpido una conversación importante o una cita jeje. — se río levemente, pero al ver sus muy notables sonrojos decidió callar.

— Bien como veo que están ocupados me voy. — y ya sin mas levanto la mano como gesto de despedida y se fue.

Al irse Iruka sensei ambos quedaron en un total silencio, silencio que fue interrumpido por el sonar de ambos corazones, estaban tan acelerados que ellos pensaban que el otro podría escucharlo.

Así pasaron un par de minutos hasta que…

— Naruto… ¿tú tenías algo que decirme verdad? ¿Que era?-pregunto dudosa la oji-jade.

— Sakura chan…yo, quiero decir que t…

— ¡FENTEZOTA! ¡NARUTO! —y los mencionados cayeron de espalda con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza (yo la mato).

— Ey chicos, nada mas vine a decirles que Kakashi sensei los estaba buscando y como no los encontró, me dijo que los esperaba mañana.

— Si como sea.- contestaron al unísono con un muy claro fastidio en la voz.

— ¿Eh? ¿Que les pasa, acaso interrumpí algo? ¡ah! ¡Estaban en una cita! ¡Lo sabia! ¿Desde cuado son novios eh?

— ¡Cerda, puedes callarte! ¡No estamos en una cita! ¡Ni somos novios así que cierra la boca!- grito como posesa, mientras un asustado Naruto veía la escena.

—Pero bien que te gustaría ¿no? digo que fueran novios. —dijo riendo levemente.

— ¡LARGATE! —grito ella tan alto que seguramente en Suna se habrán quedado medio sordos.

— Uy que amargada, ya cásate ¡oh! eso te lo tiene que pedir Naruto. —dijo ella burlona, y al escuchar los gruñidos de Sakura fue su señal para correr.

— Adiós chicos. —grito la Yamanaka, a metros de distancia.

**Fin de Flash Back**_**.**_

Y de ahí los suspiros de de frustración junto co unos murmullos de enojo por parte de la pelirrosa, que no pasaban desapercibidos por Naruto.

— ¿Sa-Sakura chan? ¿Estas bien? —pregunto el preocupado.

— ¿Ah? Si, si solo que la Ino-cerda me saca de mis casillas, pero estoy bien no te preocupes. — dijo ella dándole una leve sonrisa que Naruto le regreso enseguida.

Y de nuevo paso, se encerraron en su mundo en el cual solo existían ellos dos, mirándose a los ojos escuchando sus corazones bombardeando y con un te amo en la boca el cual por alguna extraña razón no salía de ella.

Tan metidos en su mundo estaban que no se dieron cuenta que un pequeño roedor andaba muy cerca de ellos, tan cerca que ya estaba en el pie de la pelirrosa y ascendía sin problemas por la misma, cosa que "despertó" a la pelirrosa y que noto enseguida, dando como resultado.

— ¡Ahhhhhh! —-bien, si el grito de no hace mucho llego a Suna y los dejo medio sordos, este termino el trabajo y aparte dejo a medio mundo igual. — ¡Quítamelo Naruto! ¡Quítamelo!

—Si, si ya voy. — y así el Rubio Shinobi se dio a la Tarea de quitarle el pequeño roedor de su Sakura chan, tarea que no le fue sencilla ya que entre mas metía mano (para quitarle la ardilla u_uU) Sakura daba golpes a diestra y siniestra que sin proponérselo unos le daban a el pelirrubio, y cuando menos se lo esperaban el pequeño animal salto a Naruto que salto de nuevo a otro lugar por el miedo que le causaba la pelirrosa al querer alcanzarlo, pero al momento de querer agarrar al roedor, esta tropezó cayendo arriba de Naruto. Y que sin darse cuenta ambos tenían los labios juntos en un accidental beso.

Cuando reaccionaron y abrieron los ojos no separaron sus labios, al contrario, de nuevo los cerraron y lo profundizaron. Así pasaron unos minutos sin decirse nada más, solo pequeños besos y leves carcajadas aun tirados en el suelo.

Pero las dudas seguían en ambos, y tenían que aclararlas.

— Naruto. — hablo en susurro la pelirrosa. — Perdóname. — el rubio iba hablar pero Sakura hizo un gesto para que la dejara continuar. —te pido perdón por todo, por mi manera de ser contigo, por pedirte cosas egoístamente, por no poder ayudarte en mucho, pero sobre todo…pero sobre todo por no darme cuenta que eras tu el que estaba siempre conmigo, quien nuca me abandono y que me daba confianza... — por un momento de silencio Naruto iba hablar pero de nuevo Sakura lo detuvo.- que eres tu la persona mas importante para mi…que eres tu a quien amo. Y…tienes todo el derecho de no confiar en mí después de todo lo que paso en el país del hierro. — dijo ella bajando la mirada con unas cuantas lagrimas en el rostro.

—Sakura chan. — hablo el agarrando los hombros de ella haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos. — la verdad no entendí mucho de lo que paso ese día, soy tan idiota que Sai tubo que explicarme las cosas, y de verdad no te culpo de nada, se que tuviste tus razones, y si he estado contigo en cada momento no lo hacia esperando nada a cambio, a mi me gusta estar contigo que digo gustar adoro estar contigo, jeje creo que todo mundo sabe lo que siento por ti y no dudo que tu también, pero de todas maneras te lo diré…Te amo Sakura chan, eras, eres y serás siempre la persona mas importante para mi.

— Naruto, gracias. — eso fue lo ultimo que dijo ella antes de lanzarse a el en un abrazo que termino en un muy largo beso.

— ¿Sakura chan quieres ser mi novia?

— Por supuesto que si Baka. — le dijo ella dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza que hizo sonreír más al rubio, después de todo esa es su Sakura chan.

Un mes después

Pov Naruto.

Un mes había pasado después de aquella maravillosa noche, un mes de ser oficialmente el novio de Mi Sakura chan, si todo estaba perfectamente hasta el día siguiente que Kakashi sensei me recordó que tenia que enfrentarme con Sasuke, ya lo sabia, eso tenia que pasar muy pronto pero Kakashi sensei me pidió descansara un mes, el cual se terminaba hoy, y el cual es el motivo que este en la salida de Konoha con mi novia sollozando en mis brazos.

— No vallas Naruto, o déjame ir contigo por favor. — me dijo ella aumentando el salir de sus lagrimas.

— Sabes que esto lo debo hacer yo y nadie mas, te juro que voy a traer a nuestro amigo de regreso y cuando volvamos a la aldea, no te voy a dejar ir ni por un segundo. — le hable sinceramente.

— Promételo, promete que vas a regresar conmigo Naruto. — me dijo abrazándome más fuerte.

— Esto es una promesa Sakura chan, además espere tanto tiempo para tenerte como novia ¿tu crees que yo no tengo motivos para regresar? — dije tratando se suavizar las cosas.

— Esta bien, te dejare ir pero si regresas herido que es lo mas probable, me tendrás como medico particular. — me dijo ella dándome un suave beso.

— Ese es otro gran motivo para regresar dattebayo. —dije esta vez yo dándole un beso mas profundo a Mi Sakura chan.

Con un último abrazo y beso me despedí de ella, era doloroso separarme ahora que estaba acostumbrado a tenerla siempre a mi lado pero…le hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla cueste lo que me cueste.

Después de todo, ese es mi camino Ninja.

* * *

Hola y que tal les gusto ? ia saben si les gusto rev please y si no pues no cierto gracias a los que leyeron el cap pasado especialmente a leonardo, cata y Tsukimine12 que me dejaron rev, gracias.

esto ya lo había dicho pero al terminar este fic iba escribir Mis padres se separan y otra que ya había mencionado, jeje acabando este voy a subir Mis padres se separa y otro que ya llevo como tres caps, el cual el adelanto se vera en el ultimo cap de Simplemente Sakura chan.

bueno es todo de momento, nos vemos en el prox cap

Sayoo


End file.
